jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Casino Royale (Film, 1954)
'Casino Royale ' ist ein US-amerikanischer Fernsehfilm aus dem Jahr 1954, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Ian Fleming, der als dritte Episode der ersten Staffel der Anthologie-TV-Serie "Climax!" produziert wurde. Die Hauptrolle des "amerikanisierten" Geheimagenten Jimmy Bond übernahm der US-amerikanische Schauspieler Barry Nelson und sein heimtückischer Widersacher Le Chiffre wurde vom österreichischstämmigen Charakterdarsteller Peter Lorre verkörpert. Der Film wurde am 21. Oktober 1954 als Live-Übertragung auf dem Amerikanischen Sender CBS ausgestrahlt. Im deutschen Sprachraum wurde der Film im Originalton mit deutschen Untertiteln am 23. November 2006 auf dem Pay-TV-Sender MGM gezeigt, anlässlich des Kinostarts des "offiziellen" James Bond-Kinofilms Casino Royale mit Daniel Craig. Inhalt Kartengenie und Spion Le Chiffre, der in Verbindung zu einem sowjetischen Spionagering steht, will in einem französischen Casino Geld für seine Organisation gewinnen. Der amerikanische Geheimagent Jimmy Bond soll das verhindern. Nachdem Bond unter anderem seine ehemalige Geliebte Valerie Mathis getroffen hat, kommt es zum Treffen am Spieltisch, wo Bond gegen Le Chiffre im Kartenspiel Baccarat antritt und schließlich 87 Millionen Franc gewinnt. Le Chiffre muss nun fürchten, aufgrund des Verlustes von seiner Organisation eliminiert zu werden und entführt Valerie, um Bond zur Herausgabe des vom Casino ausgestellten Schecks über diesen Betrag zu zwingen. Auf der Suche nach Valerie wird Bond in ihrem Hotelzimmer von Le Chiffre gefangengenommen und gefoltert, da er den Aufbewahrungsort des Schecks nicht verraten will. Schließlich gelingt es ihm, Le Chiffre zu überwältigen und zusammen mit Valerie zu entkommen. Quelle: www.wikipedia.de Wissenswertes * Der Fernseh-Film Casino Royale galt volle siebenundzwanzig Jahre lang als verschollen, bis der Fluglinien-Manager und leidenschaftliche Filmsammler Jim Shoenfelder 1981 bei der Sichtung seiner Sammlung zufällig auf eine 16mm-Kopie stieß, die er zunächst für die gleichnamige Bond-Parodie von 1967 hielt. Als er bemerkte, dass es sich um schwarz-weiß-Filmmaterial handelte, besah er die Filmspule genauer und erkannte darin das verlorengeglaubte Fernsehspiel. Noch im Juli 1981, kurz nach seiner Wiederentdeckung, wurde Casino Royale im Zuge eines James-Bond-Weekends in Los Angeles auf einer Kinoweinwand vorgeführt. Bei dem Event war zufällig auch Hauptdarsteller Barry Nelson zugegen. * In Casino Royale von 1954 wurde zum ersten Mal einer jener sarkastischen Bond-Einzeiler ausgesprochen, die inzwischen zur Tradition wurden, jedes Mal wenn 007 knapp einer brenzligen Situation entkommen konnte: LEITER: "Sind Sie nicht der Typ, der erschossen wurde?" BOND: "Nein, ich bin der Typ, der nicht erwischt wurde." (LEITER: "Aren't you the fellow who was shot?" BOND: "No, I'm the fellow who was missed.") * In einem Interview mit dem Starlog Magazine aus dem Jahr 1983 gestand Bond-Darsteller Barry Nelson, dass er seinerzeit äußerst unglücklich mit der Rolle war zumal er befand, dass wegen der zahlreichen Skript-Überarbeitungen bis zur buchstäblichen letzten Sekunde und den Streichungen einzelner Worte bis hin zu ganzen Absätzen, sein Charakter keinerlei Charme oder Persönlichkeit mehr hatte. Seine Nervosität vor Drehbeginn sei eigenen Angaben zufolge derart groß gewesen sein, dass Le Chiffre-Darsteller Peter Lorre ihm sagte: "Reiß dich zusammen, Barry, damit ich dich umbringen kann!" ("Straighten up, Barry, so I can kill you!") * Bond-Schöpfer Ian Fleming schrieb den Roman Casino Royale zwischen Januar und März 1952. Mit der ersten Filmadaption schon im Jahr 1954, war dies das kleinste Zeitfenster zwischen dem Entstehen eines Bond-Romans bis zu dessen Verfilmung. * Barry Nelsons Hauptbeweggrund die Rolle des James Bond anzunehmen, war die Gelegenheit, mit Peter Lorre, dessen Arbeit er sehr bewunderte, zusammenarbeiten zu können. * Als Barry Nelson den Anruf erhielt, in dem ihm die Rolle des Jimmy Bond angeboten wurde, weilte er gerade auf Jamaika. Jamaika war die Wahlheimat von Bond-Schöpfer Ian Fleming, der dort in seinem Anwesen Goldeneye all seine 007-Romane verfasste. * Casino Royale ist die bis heute einzige Fernseh-Adaption des Bond-Stoffes, abgesehen von der 1991 ausgestrahlten Zeichentrickserie James Bond Jr., bei dem es sich streng genommen nicht um 007, sondern um seinen Neffen und dessen Abenteuer handelt. * Während Le Chiffre Bond in der Romanvorlage foltert, indem er mit einem Teppichklopfer auf seine Hoden einschlägt, wurde die Szenerie in der 1954er Adaption aus zensorischen Gründen abgewandelt. Stattdessen malträtiert Le Chiffre seine Füße, Zehen und Zehennägel mit einer Zange. Kategorie:Nicht-Eon Productions Bondfilm Kategorie:1950er-Film Kategorie:Film mit Barry Nelson Kategorie:Casino Royale